


Legs Over Feelers In Love

by ozuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bugs & Insects, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Getting Together, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Wet Dream, Xeno, Xenophilia, stevepillar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/pseuds/ozuma
Summary: Turns out there's few things more awkward than watching your teammate get intimate with a giant alien bug. It's a lesson that Tony could have done without ever learning. It also turns out that Tony is into that sort of thing. At least, he is when it comes to Steve. Actually, it might be that he's just into Steve. And it might be that Steve's into Tony. If only the two could talk to each other like adults.Meanwhile, Natasha and Bruce are tired of watching their teammates dance around each other and decide to take matters into their own hands.





	Legs Over Feelers In Love

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, my stevepillar fic! I am so happy to finally contribute to this wonderful and ridiculous trope. As usual, I blame the Stony Discord for this stroke of inspiration.
> 
> Based on the [amazing](https://k.nickpic.host/BweiaN.jpg) [fanart](https://k.nickpic.host/BweN9X.jpg) (NSFW) by the artist [HamletMachine](https://twitter.com/hamlet_machine?lang=en). I've also embedded the art after the end of the fic (reposted post Tumblr purge with artist's permission).
> 
> Warning: The non-con is the sexual contact Steve has with the alien bug. Everything physical between him and Tony is consensual. If bugs are a squick for you, this fic might also not be for you. The parts of the fic featuring a bug mostly describe a millipede with lots of legs and some secretions, 'cause you know, giant alien bug.
> 
> Thank you to [neverthelessthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun) and [Attolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS) for the beta!

By the time Tony reached the lab door, it was in full lockdown. That much was expected. What he didn’t expect was to run into Steve decked out in his full uniform. Glancing down at his own pajama pants and t-shirt, Tony was impressed with Steve’s readiness at 3 o’clock in the morning.

“I’m tempted to assume that you have some kind of freaky foresight, Cap,” he said casually.

Steve turned to him with a small smile despite the seemingly dire situation. “Just takes me a lot less time to suit up.”

Crossing his arms, Tony leaned back against the wall. “I’m afraid I can’t let you go in. JARVIS is reporting a likely biohazard situation. Your suit is built for a lot of situations, but hazmat isn’t one of them.”

“I can handle it,” Steve insisted as he turned toward the door. He had that determined expression that Tony was all too familiar with by now. Steve shrugged before saying, “Serum, remember? I should be okay.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait a sec.” Tony stepped toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Not that he could stop Steve in any meaningful way. “We’re not 100% sure what we’re dealing with here. JARVIS is working on sealing up the Mark 43 and then I can head in.”

“How much time?”

Tony winced. “Thirty minutes.”

“Not fast enough,” Steve said. His jaw was set, which was not a good sign.

Sighing, Tony stepped back away from the door. “One second.” He ran toward the other end of the room, took something out of a compartment, and ran back to Steve with it in hand. “At least put this thing on. It won’t protect your eyes or any exposed skin, but it’s better than nothing.” He handed over the partial hazmat mask that Tony and Bruce kept stocked for such situations.

Steve nodded. “Thanks.” He took the mask and promptly strapped it around his face. He wasn’t wearing his helmet, which was probably for the best. It wasn’t designed for hazmat situations, either.

Tony stepped back away from the door. It led to a sealed chamber between the current room and the larger lab, but Tony wasn’t taking any chances.

“I’ll be monitoring you, okay? Just in case anything happens. And I’m still applying sealant to the suit.”

Steve nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. “Thanks, Tony. I appreciate it.” He turned toward the door and opened it quickly with the manual override.

Even with the current precautions, Tony couldn’t help feeling uneasy. As he watched Steve head into the lab itself, though, he knew there wasn’t anything he could do about things now. His mind made up, he headed for the observation room.

* * *

 

As Steve stepped into the lab, he took a quick look around. Aside from the alarms going off, the place didn’t seem any different from usual. He hadn’t spent much time down here—it was more Bruce and Tony’s space than anyone else’s—but he remembered the layout from the last time he’d been down here. As he stepped further into the room, he also noticed that the air in the lab didn’t seem any different. Of course, it wasn’t like he should expect any biological agents to be visible.

He progressed slowly through the rest of the lab, going from room to room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he hit the fourth connected room. There were shattered bits of glass on the floor surrounding what used to be a containment chamber. Some thick, clear fluid tinged with green was leaking from the broken chamber down toward the floor in the same vicinity as the broken glass.

“Tony?” He asked into his comm. “Any idea of what was being kept in this room?”

“Give me a second,” Tony said. “Checking with JARVIS.”

Steve proceeded cautiously, shield held out in front of him. Whatever had been contained in the chamber had been strong enough to break out of the fairly strong glass keeping it inside. Steve wiped away some nervous sweat as he advanced into the room. This was starting to feel like one of those sci-fi movies that Tony had made him watch every other week.

Speaking of Tony, he was startled by the sound of him swearing loudly into the comm.

“Tony? What’s wrong?”

“Shit,” he said before stopping. “It’s a sample we got from a HYDRA lab a few weeks ago. Couldn’t tell what it was, and Bruce was working on studying it. Camera footage shows that something broke out, but the angle is obscured.”

Steve couldn’t help huffing out a nervous laugh. “Seriously? Tony Stark not having every inch of this place under surveillance?”

“Bruce’s request, not mine, Cap,” Tony said, the annoyance all too plain in his voice.

A faint rustling noise in the corner of the room caught his attention. It seemed to be coming from the other side of a large cabinet. Steve quickly approached the other side of it, shield up.

He didn’t know what he expected, but what he found himself looking at definitely wasn’t it. There was something shiny—a black coloring that gave off a purple reflection in the low light—coiled up against the side of the cabinet. It was shaped like a perfect spiral, and Steve wasn’t quite sure just what he was looking at.

“I think I found our suspect,” he said quietly into his comm.

“Well, you’re my eyes on the scene, Cap. What’re you seeing?”

Steve started approaching it slowly. “I’m not really sure, to be honest. It’s curled up against the wall or something.”

“Huh,” Tony said as Steve noticed another bit of movement.

One end of the spiral that Steve hadn’t even noticed before moved. Before he could step back, he reflexively brought his shield up to block what turned out to be a spray of some sort of liquid substance. His shield blocked most of it, but it splashed off the edges and hit the skin on his neck and the exposed fingers of his other hand.

“Dammit,” he said as he backed away. “It got me with something.”

“Shit. Are you okay?”

Steve shook his hand. The liquid was warm, but his skin didn’t seem to be reacting to it otherwise.

“Yeah, I’m good. Doesn’t seem to be anything corrosive, anyway.”

Steve shook his head as he stepped back further. He reached into one of his pouches to get something to wipe away his neck and hand with. Once he’d done that, he steadily lowered his shield to get a better look at what he was dealing with.

The bizarre spiral shape was slowly uncoiling, revealing itself to be some kind of insect with a long body and, Steve noticed when he looked closer at how it was moving across the floor, a ton of legs. What was most alarming about it was its size; what he assumed was its head was larger around than his arm and its actual length was difficult to assess with most of it still coiled together.

“It’s a… millipede?” Steve said into the comm.

“That’s helpful, but not something you should be worrying right now. You should probably get out of there, Cap.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted. And he was. Even if it had hit him with some dangerous chemical, he’d either heal from any damage it caused or his metabolism would take care of it.

And anyway, as he got a better look at it, it didn’t seem to be immediately threatening. At the moment, it was slowly advancing toward him, its antennae waving rapidly back and forth in the air.

He dropped his shield before he even realized what he was doing. The loud clatter of the metal hitting the floor made the creature freeze for a moment before it resumed its path toward Steve.

He went ahead and removed his gloves, too. Now that his hands were free, he noticed how much the hazmat mask was digging into his skin; so he reached up and removed that too. He took a full breath and let it out with a sigh of relief. The air was just fine, anyway. Better than fine, even. It smelled… pleasant. Soothing, in a way. Like that massage parlor that Tony had taken the team to once.

“What the hell are you doing, Cap?”

Steve shook his head again as he tried to think of what to say to Tony. He really was okay. He just needed to take a breather, was all.

“Just taking a break,” he said as way of explanation as he dropped to his knees and then into a crouch. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Kind of hard not to when you just tossed off your protective gear.”

Steve shrugged. “I told you. Don’t need it.”

He ran a hand over his forehead and watched as it came away wet with sweat. Odd, he didn’t remember the room being so hot before. But now… he was really starting to feel it. Without stopping to think about what he was doing, he started unfastening his uniform top. Once he pulled it off and tossed it aside, he instantly felt better.

“Are you crazy?!”

He was tempted to roll his eyes. Tony could be so controlling when it came to missions. He was about to tell him that he had everything under control when he felt something bump against his leg. He glanced down to find that the creature had crawled all the way over to him. No longer curled up, it was now crawling across the floor on its dozens upon dozens of legs toward him. Smiling to himself, he reached down to pet it.

“Not so bad, are you, fella?”

The creature responded by turning its antennae toward Steve, which tickled when they touched his bare arms. He couldn’t help it, he started laughing—harder than he had in a long time. Next thing he knew, he was on his back on the floor, still laughing, the creature crawling along his arm. It still tickled, but as what he assumed was the creature’s head crept closer, the nature of the tickling sensation started to change.

The long, deep groan that seemed to tear itself out of his chest surprised him. He blinked a few times as he tried to wrap his head around what was going on. As creepy as the creature looked up close, its legs felt… really nice. Abruptly, he sat up and started to pull off his undershirt. Lying back down, he closed his eyes and let out a sign of relief as the creature reached his shoulder.

* * *

 

Tony watched in horror as Steve proceeded to remove his undershirt while the creature crawled over him. He needed to get Steve out of there.

“JARVIS, is Steve in any danger right now?”

“Not that I can detect, Sir. I have been monitoring his vital signs, as you requested.”

“Any changes at all?”

“Gradual increase in heart rate, but still within what SHIELD records estimate as a safe level for his enhanced physiology. An increase in blood pressure as well. Also within estimated safe levels.”

Tony wanted to bang his head against the desk. How was this his life?

“How much longer to prepare the Mark 43?”

“Approximately twenty-one minutes, Sir.”

Tony glanced back at the screen. Steve could handle himself, but…

He scrubbed his hand over his face and leaned back against the console. “Give me a visual on Cap’s vitals, will you?”

“Of course, Sir.” Another holographic screen with the relevant information appeared next to the one monitoring the lab.

Tony forced himself back into the seat in front of the monitor room’s main console. His leg was tapping rapidly against the floor as his hands fidgeted restlessly. Situations like this were his own personal hell. He hated watching someone get hurt due to his own negligence and not being able to do anything about it. He trusted JARVIS to monitor Steve’s vitals, but… that didn’t mean that Steve was okay. The second the armor was ready, he was going to bust in there. He didn’t care if he had to tear down half the lab to save Steve.

“Cap, I fucking swear I’m going to bust in there and drag you out myself if you don’t say something.”

* * *

 

Steve felt like he was burning up from the inside. His skin was electric, every touch magnified by a hundred. Whereas the creature’s countless legs had looked unnerving before, he couldn’t get enough of them now. Even with his uniform and undershirt removed, it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. It wasn’t long before his cock hardened to the point it was tenting the fabric of his uniform pants and straining against it. He’d never unfastened his pants so fast in his life. The second he managed to pull his zipper down, he let out a sigh of relief. The end of the creature, now cradling his neck and shoulders, brushed against his cheek as though encouraging him. The contact sent another wave of pleasure through him and he moaned.

“Cap, I fucking swear I’m going to bust in there and drag you out myself if you don’t say something.”

Halfway through removing his pants, Steve glanced up at the sound of the voice. That’s right. He had been talking to Tony.

“Mmm, yeah,” he responded lazily as he continued to work his pants off. It was getting a bit difficult with the creature pushing against him, but he finally managed it. With his pants gone, all that were left were his white boxers soaked with precome. He always got so wet, and now everything was turned up to eleven. He reached for the waistband.

“Wait. Why the hell are you removing your clothes? That’ll only increase your skin contact with whatever this thing is secreting!”

Steve started pushing his boxers down. It was getting difficult to keep paying attention to Tony’s voice.

“I gotta,” he breathed out. “F-feels so good, Tony. You have no idea.” He felt the creature’s other end move across his torso and let out another groan.

“That’s its pheromones, or something like that, Steve! Whatever it’s doing to you, you have to resist it. You hear me? I’ll be down there as soon as I can. Just… hang on until then, okay?”

With all of the precome making it stick to his skin, his boxers were proving to be difficult to push down.

“I’m okay,” he insisted as he kept struggling with his underwear. “Just… just need to get out of these.” He let out a little giggle despite himself. The creature was crawling even lower with its other end now.

Steve eventually grew impatient enough that he just pulled at his underwear until it tore in half. He let out an obscene moan when his cock finally sprang free to bump against his stomach. He grabbed himself in a too tight grip and stroked himself as the creature continued to crawl over him. It didn’t take long for him to come with a loud cry, his cock spurting thick streams of come all over his abdomen, some of it landing on the creature as it crawled across his chest. Everywhere the creature touched left him tingling with pleasure. As he blinked up at the hazy room, he couldn’t help letting out another giggle. _Everything_ felt amazing, right now. He’d never felt so great in his life.

* * *

 

Tony stared at the scene on the screen in a mix of mute horror and something else he didn’t want to admit to quite yet. JARVIS assured him that the readings of Steve’s vitals that he was seeing did not indicate distress. Rather, he seemed to be experiencing intense sexual arousal. Then again, he didn’t need to read Steve’s vitals to know that.

On the screen, Steve had just torn his own underwear apart and was jerking himself off. He didn’t even seem to notice as the creature started wrapping itself around him. Hell, if the audio was anything to go by; the more the creature crawled over him, the more he was enjoying himself.

The whole scene made Tony’s skin crawl. Yet at the same time, he could feel his cock hardening in his pants. Sure, the situation was fucked up, but it was also really fucking hot. As much as he hated himself for admitting it, Tony was getting off to watching Steve fall under the influence of whatever the hell this thing’s pheromones were doing.

He watched as Steve cried out and came all over himself. His vitals indicated that he was still fine, but Tony was really starting to wonder. Especially as Steve kept coming, like he was going through two or three orgasms all in one go. Whatever those pheromones were, they were strong to be able to affect someone like Steve to this extent.

Ignoring his raging hard on, Tony tried speaking to Steve again.

* * *

 

“Cap, I don’t know what this thing’s trying to do and I don’t like it. You feeling any better now that you’ve... gotten off?”

Steve tried to think through his post-orgasm haze. His thoughts felt hazy, like his mind was full of soft, warm clouds. The intense pleasure radiating from his skin was like rays of bright light piercing through his clouded mind. It was so much easier to just let himself give into it and let himself _feel_. Trying to think was just a distraction from how good everything felt. Even so, part of him knew it was important that he kept responding to Tony.

“Feelin’ great, Tony,” he declared cheerfully.

The creature was winding around toward his back as it made its way lower. Each leg felt like hundreds of points of pleasure racing like lightning across his nerves. His hand was still on his cock, which was still so hard it almost hurt. Steve felt like he could only hold on as his cock continued leaking precome against his stomach.

He was panting now, too. It felt like he’d run a hundred miles without stopping. He was pretty sure that Tony was saying something, but the words sounded far away. His attention was instead drawn to sudden movement above him. The head of the creature was rubbing against his cheek.

“Cap!”

“Ah?”

“Come on, Cap. You’re stronger than this.”

Steve shook his head, though that didn’t help clear his mind at all. He still wasn’t sure why Tony sounded so worried. A path of burning pleasure seared across his shoulders and his chest as the creature’s legs continued to wriggle against his skin. The pleasure continued down his back as the creature continued its path downward. It was like a really good massage multiplied by a hundred.

“S’fine, Tony,” he said as he smiled up at the end of the creature still rubbing against his cheek. “S’good. So, so _good_. You have no idea.”

The creature pulled away from his face and raised its body into the air as it twitched its antennae. Steve wasn’t sure what was going on until something warm splashed against his lips. That was when he realized that it seemed to be secreting some liquid from what he assumed was its mouth. The creature’s head hovered back and forth, a few inches from his face, as the liquid continued to flow out slowly. It was then that Steve realized what the creature was trying to do. He moved his hand away from his cock and reached up toward it. Now that it was so close, Steve could smell the creature’s secretions, and they smelled delightful. Bringing the creature’s head close, he strained to reach it with his tongue. The first taste was even better than the smell. It was the best thing Steve had ever tasted in his life. He pulled the creature’s head closer to give himself better access. Seemingly in response, it started secreting more liquid, which Steve happily lapped up. He groaned as he continued to enjoy the taste.

* * *

 

Tony’s hands clenched on the console as he hung his head. His eyes were closed tight as he tried to not think about what was going on right in front him on the screen. Unfortunately, the audio was still loud and clear, and he could hear Steve’s moans of pleasure as he gave into the alien creature.

Sure, Tony maybe—kind of—sort of had a thing for Steve. Who wouldn’t? The man was literally human perfection. Not that that was the reason, necessarily. When Tony was a frustrated teenager figuring out his sexuality? Captain America comics and some select memorabilia from his dad’s collection were enough. Actually meeting the man and realizing that he more than lived up to the legend was another story entirely. Tony had a thing for competence, and Steve had that in spades both on and off the battlefield. That would have been enough, but this back and forth thing they had going ever since he’d moved into the Tower? Natasha kept saying she could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife, and Tony had to grudgingly agree. He liked Steve, at the end of the day. And, well, if glimpses of Steve in the showers after a mission were fuel for some fun time alone, that was Tony’s business and no one else’s.

But this? This was something else entirely. It was like some fucked up porno enacted just for Tony.

He finally convinced himself to chance a look back at the screen. Steve had gone quiet, and Tony needed to make sure the creature didn’t suddenly decide to eat him or something.

Tony regretted it as soon as he opened his eyes.

“Oh, _fuck_ me,” he said to himself as he gave up all propriety and practically broke the zipper getting his pants open.

The way Steve was lapping up whatever bizarre fluid the creature was secreting was bad enough. The fact that the creature’s head, or what seemed like it anyway, looked rather suggestive. Well. The mental imagery was unavoidable.

Tony groaned as he freed his cock from its confines. He glanced at the vitals to make sure that Steve was still okay before wrapping a hand around himself. The suit wouldn’t be ready for another ten minutes, and it wasn’t like there was anything else Tony could do until then. Might as well reach new heights of depravity while he was at it.

* * *

 

Steve let his head fall back against the makeshift pillow made by the creature’s soft body with a sigh. He realized dazedly that the creature’s other end was moving down his back. Obligingly, Steve arched his back to give it more space between himself and the cool floor. Everything was starting to blur together as pleasure continued to thrum through his entire body.

Distantly, he realized that he hadn’t heard Tony for a while. Maybe he wasn’t worried anymore. Steve hoped he wasn’t. He felt so fucking good, and he wanted Tony to feel this way, too. After adjusting to the rapid, unrelenting pace of the twenty-first century, it was nice to just let go like this. Now that Steve thought about it, keeping this to himself was selfish. He bet Tony would enjoy this, too. He and Tony could enjoy this together. Maybe he could watch Tony get himself off. Or maybe… maybe Tony would let Steve get him off. With his hand or his mouth or, or—

He gasped as he came again.

A minute later, as he was coming down from the high of his orgasm, he felt the other end of the creature reach his ass. He rocked back, bringing his hips upward, to give it space to move further down. Something cool hit his skin as the creature’s legs crawled across his ass. Whatever that stuff was, it was easing the creature’s way across his heated skin as it went lower.

“Shit,” Steve cried out as he felt the creature’s legs against his perineum. His vision whited out and his back arched off the floor as dozens of legs moved over the sensitive area. The blinding pleasure continued as the creature moved over his balls and then up along his cock. When he finally mustered up enough focus to glance down, he saw the other end of the creature crawling up from underneath his groin. It was so close to his cock. If it just kept moving upward…

The first brush of its legs against the oversensitive head of his cock was like nothing else he’d ever felt in his life. He cried out wordlessly and came again, hard. As though sensing his pleasure, the creature closed its legs around his cock to cradle it between its legs and its underbelly as it continued to raise itself into the air above him.

“Oh, _oh God_ ,” Steve cried as his orgasm kept going. All of those legs stroking just prolonged it. He was making a mess of himself and the creature, his come spattering across its legs and underbelly and Steve’s own chest that the creature was also wrapped around. Never in his life would he have imagined that anything could feel like _this_. He was floating as pleasure filled his entire body. It burned through his mind until there was nothing else.

When he came back to himself, he glanced down to see the other end of the creature hovering in the air above his groin. His cock was still cradled against his underbelly, held securely by a few of its legs. When he tried moving his hips, the creature responded by wiggling the legs holding his cock. He practically choked on his own breath. Even though he was still hard, he was starting to get oversensitive. The continued onslaught of sensation was becoming overwhelming.

He was covered in sweat, and even that felt different. It was like he could feel each and every droplet across his skin as he relaxed in the creature’s embrace.

The end of the creature still hanging over his face was moving its antennae back and forth again. Steve wasn’t sure what to expect until he felt some of its legs moving against his ass. It was almost like…

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Steve gasped as he realized what it wanted.

He reached down to grasp both thighs and pulled back, baring his ass cheeks and giving the creature better access.

The other end still holding his still rock-hard cock against its underbelly writhed against him, as though rewarding him for his efforts. He moaned as he continued to hold his legs open. It wasn’t long before he felt the creature’s legs delve between his ass cheeks; some of them spreading him as others delved deeper toward his entrance.

* * *

 

Tony gasped as he came, spilling over his hand.

“Fuck,” he panted as he watched Steve open his legs for the creature like a desperate animal in heat.

From this angle, it was hard to tell what was going on, exactly. Unfortunately, the audio filled him in on anything he was missing visually. Steve’s comm was still on, which meant that every moan, yell, and enthusiastically uttered expletive was perfectly audible. He now knew what it sounded like when Steve came. Heck, he now knew what Steve sounded like when he had several orgasms in succession.

He hastily cleaned up and tucked himself back into his pants. This had gone on long enough. Full seal or no, he was going in there.

“JARVIS?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Four minutes, fifty-four seconds, Sir.”

“Make that three. I’m going in.”

* * *

 

Steve had heard about rimming. If the Internet was good for anything, it was informing him of what SHIELD’s uncomfortably detailed course on twenty-first century sexual norms had omitted. He hadn’t imagined that it would do much for him, but now? He was starting to reconsider.

The creature’s legs pushed against the tight muscle of his entrance. The cool slick from earlier coated the legs pushing into his ass, easing the way. At first they were just teasing at the muscle, getting it to gradually loosen. Steve let out a groan of relief when they finally pressed in. He rocked back and opened his legs wider while crying out shamelessly for more.

Meanwhile, the creature’s countless other legs were constantly fondling him from his perineum to his balls. As its other end hung in the air above him, its body undulated against his groin.

“Ah, ah,” Steve cried out. He was still oversensitive after being brought off so many times in succession. Now, it was driving him crazy.

Something nudged his cheek, causing him to look up. It was the creature’s mouth or whichever end—Steve had lost track at this point—again. Steve knew what was coming next. His hands were still occupied holding his legs open, but the creature accommodated him by moving in closer to his mouth as it started secreting that sweet fluid again. He moaned in pleasure as he lapped up more of the sweet flavor.

Caught between so many sensations, Steve felt like he was building up to something amazing. As the creature kept teasing at his asshole, he rutted against its underbelly and cried out in pleasure as sweet liquid dripped down his chin and neck.

“Steve!”

The sound of that familiar, modulated voice cut through Steve’s pleasure-laden haze. He glanced away from the creature to find Tony in the armor standing in the room’s entrance. It was a disorienting contrast to everything Steve had been experiencing up until now.

“T-Tony?” For the moment, the creature’s movements had stopped and Steve’s mind cleared somewhat. Tony was here, which he knew was a good thing. But… it was hard to remember _why_.

“Get away from that thing!”

Steve found himself caught between two impulses: to listen to Tony or keep giving in to the pleasant haze that was still within reach. Even if he did want to comply with Tony’s order, his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. As he tried to move, his groin rubbed up against the creature’s body again. It responded immediately, resuming its undulating movements against his groin.

“Oh god. _Tony_ ,” he cried out as he came one last time, the creature’s legs milking his cock even more. He threw his head back, writhing in ecstasy as the pleasure reached higher and higher. His mind was a fractured mess of sensation and thoughts of Tony.

Tony was here for him. He’d take care of him. Steve just wished that Tony was lying next to him and not ten feet away locked up in the armor.

His throat was raw from yelling out his pleasure as the orgasm seemed to go on endlessly. By the time the last of the aftershocks faded away, he was exhausted. His eyelids felt heavy, and his limbs were like lead in the creature’s hold.

As his vision started to narrow and darken, he glimpsed a flash of red and gold in his peripheral vision. The thought that Tony was so close sent a wave of relief through him. He put his last ounce of strength into reaching up for the metal-clad figure.

“Tony...!” he cried out softly. The warm metal of Tony’s gauntlet gripping his arm was reassuring. “I…” It was hard to keep speaking. He was so, so tired, but he wanted to at least tell Tony how he felt. “...want you,” he managed to whisper, his voice strained. And then everything went black.

* * *

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers’ vitals have stabilized.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief in the armor as he uncrossed his arms. Even with that assurance from JARVIS, he couldn’t bring himself to drag his gaze away from Steve’s unconscious body lying on the room’s only cot.

Only a few minutes earlier, he had carried Steve through the decontamination chamber, which involved awkwardly holding his unconscious body in a bridal carry as they were both sprayed with disinfecting foam that was then washed off with a quick and efficient spray of high pressure water. There was nothing like awkwardly toweling off your unconscious team member after they’d… gotten intimate with some freaky alien bug.

Tony had covered him up with a blanket to keep him warm and preserve what little modesty the man had left.

“Steve…” He reached out toward his face with a gauntleted hand before stopping to pull it back. Tony turned away from him. “Okay, Stark, get a goddamned grip. No need to get creepy about this.” So what if he’d seen Steve naked and in the throes of ecstacy for ten minutes? These things happened. And he was an adult. He wouldn’t make things awkward for Steve. The man hadn’t been in his right mind, and Tony intended to make it clear that he absolutely was not judging him for anything that had transpired.

He eyed the door leading out of the chamber. JARVIS was monitoring Steve’s vitals and Tony’s suit had picked up no signs of any strange organic life when he’d scanned Steve. Steve was fine. And would continue to be fine. He didn’t need Tony watching over him like some creepy stalker.

He turned around a bit to check on Steve again. The man was still out like a light, though he was breathing steadily. The suit’s HUD reported that his heart was beating at a normal rate and Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

“JARVIS, let me know when he wakes up.”

“Should I call you when he does, Sir?”

Tony hesitated for a moment before answering, “No. Tell him that he can contact me if he needs anything.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

As Tony headed out of the room, he resolutely ignored the voice in his head calling him a coward.

* * *

 

Steve felt awkward sitting on the examination table as Bruce toiled away across the room, running some tests on blood samples he’d just taken. He’d already been through a CT scan, which Bruce had said he’d take a look at later. It was starting to remind him of the days after he’d gotten the serum when he’d been poked and prodded like a lab rat by the SRS.

It was a few minutes before Bruce finally looked up from his microscope and turned around. The way he was fidgeting as he took his glasses out of his lab coat breast pocket didn’t exactly inspire confidence.

“Well, doc? What’s the diagnosis?” Steve couldn’t help asking, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch up a bit. Might as well find the humor in this situation and run with it. That’s how he’d kept his sanity over the past day and a half, anyway.

Bruce glanced up at him as he put his glasses back on. He looked tired, but not necessarily worried.

“I didn’t find anything unusual looking at some samples under the microscope,” Bruce said with one of his half-smiles that was meant to be reassuring. “Though I’ll have to do some more tests to be sure. Those will take at least another day.”

Steve let out a sigh of relief. That was good, at least. The last thing he needed was to find out he was carrying some weird alien eggs inside of himself like in those terrible science fiction movies he’d watched with Tony for his ‘cultural education.’

“Good to hear.”

An uncomfortable silence started to stretch between them as Steve realized he didn’t really know the standard operating procedure for the “you’ve been intimate with an unidentified alien creature and we need to make sure you’re okay” talk.

Bruce hesitated, his gaze darting to the ground. “And sorry about this whole thing, Cap. Tony and I had no idea that the creature would be able to break out of its containment cell like that. That was reinforced glass and everything.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s fine, Doctor Banner. No need to keep apologizing. I knew the possible dangers when I went in to deal with the threat.” Well, okay, he thought he’d considered all of the possible dangers. He couldn’t be blamed for not anticipating the actual situation. “It sounds like I’m fine, and the whole mess has been cleaned up, right? No harm done.”

“I’m well aware, but...” Bruce rubbed at his forehead in annoyance. “I still feel like I should’ve known better.”

“Can’t predict everything,” Steve said with a shrug. It wasn’t like he was angry about the whole situation.

“Though after examining what few samples I still had left of the creature, it’s probably for the best that you went in as opposed to any of the rest of us.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The pheromones that that creature secreted were incredibly strong. From what I can tell, it would have completely overwhelmed any baseline human being. Looking at their chemical makeup, they would have likely increased a person’s heart rate well past safe levels.”

“What do you mean, exactly? Is that why it was able to affect me despite the serum usually protecting me from other things like this?”

Bruce nodded. “The serum did its job of handling the effects of the pheromones, but your body could only handle so much. So yes, the effect was strong… but it wasn’t life-threateningly so.”

Steve tried to imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t been there. Knowing Tony, he might have tried to go in by himself without the armor if he felt there was no better option. And if he had, well… Steve didn’t know the details, but he knew at the very least that Tony’s heart wasn’t the healthiest.

He offered Bruce a lopsided grin. “Well, there’s a silver lining to every cloud after all.”

Bruce blinked at him in surprise before he fell back against the counter, laughing. “You really are something else. You know that, Cap?”

Steve ducked his head as he chuckled. “Does this mean I’m free to go?”

Bruce nodded. “Like I said, it’ll take a day to run the rest of my tests. As far as I can tell, though, you’re fine. There haven’t been any lasting effects.”

Hopping off the table, Steve adjusted his shirt that had ridden up a bit. As relieved as he was, something else was bothering him.

“What did happen to the creature, anyway? I was unconscious when Tony carried me out.”

“Oh, um, well…” Bruce glanced away, removing his glasses again. “From what Tony told me, he was worried that the creature was hurting you. So his top priority was extracting you from its hold as quickly as possible.”

“Which means?” He could have asked JARVIS to replay the recorded footage, but he wasn’t exactly keen on reliving that moment.

Bruce finally turned toward him again. “He pretty much blasted it until there was nothing left.”

“...Oh.” Steve wasn’t sure of how to feel about that. Had the creature attacked Tony as he tried to rescue him?

“Though going from the footage…” Bruce winced. “And don’t worry, I only watched what was absolutely necessary for me to understand the situation—”

Steve held a hand up. “It’s fine, Bruce. I trust you.”

“Right… Well, I don’t think the creature was necessarily hostile. Given what little information I’ve been able to gather, I think it uses that pheromone to attract a mate. Whatever its species biological makeup is, it can handle its effects far better than any human…” Bruce drifted off and shook his head. “Er, nevermind. What’s important is that I didn’t see it attack Tony. He seemed very… agitated as he engaged with it, to be honest.”

“Huh.” Steve wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Bruce held his hands up as though anticipating a different reaction. “Though honestly, I don’t mind. Your safety is far more important than getting a sample of the creature.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “It’s fine. I’m not mad at you or Tony. I’m just glad we all came out of this with no harm done.”

“Right…” Bruce didn’t look convinced.

That did get Steve thinking, though. He hadn’t seen Tony since the whole incident transpired, and he was starting to feel uneasy. JARVIS had simply told him that he was busy with work for SI, but the way that Tony had shut himself up in the lab for over 24 hours now without checking on Steve was odd, even for him.

“Tony _is_ okay, isn’t he?”

“He’s fine. Just angry about the whole situation.” He offered Steve an apologetic smile. “You know how he is. He tends to blame himself even if he doesn’t have control over what happened.”

Steve nodded. That was the Tony Stark he’d gotten to know since moving into Stark Tower, all right.

“Well, tell him that it’s not his fault and that I’m grateful for what he did.”

“You haven’t heard from him?”

Steve shook his head. “Not for the past day or so.” He pushed away from the table and headed for the door.

“Wait,” Bruce said. Steve stopped with his hand on the doorknob. “He hasn’t said anything to you at all?”

“Nope.”

Bruce crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed as he considered Steve’s words. “That’s odd…”

Now that Bruce mentioned it, Tony had clearly found the time to meet with Bruce as soon as he’d returned to the tower. Yet JARVIS had claimed he had an important deadline keeping him busy.

“I’m not too worried about it. I’ll let Tony be Tony for now.” He opened the door and turned to Bruce with a smile. “And thank you, Doctor Banner.”

“Of course, Cap. Any time.”

As Steve left the examination room, he started wondering exactly what might be going on in Tony’s head right now. If there was one thing he’d learned in the months he’d worked with the man, though, it was that such a question was one of the universe’s greatest mysteries.

* * *

 

“Gesundheit, Sir.”

Tony rubbed at his nose, wondering if his workshop was dustier than it seemed. That’s what he got for putting DUM-E on dusting duty.

“May I suggest you take a break, lest you catch a cold?”

Tony glared at the screen in front of him. JARVIS had been harping on him for avoiding sleep for the past… well, he really had lost track of time at this point.

“I’m fine, JARVIS. Does Bruce have those CT scans ready yet?”

“The results have just come in, Sir. From what I can tell, there is no sign of abnormalities.”

“Bring them up for me.”

JARVIS complied and didn’t even lecture him on how he wasn’t a medical expert.

Tony squinted at the black and white images that were now floating in the air in front of him. To be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure of what he was looking at. He was being irrational, he knew, but he couldn’t stop worrying about Steve.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. If only he’d had a suit prepared beforehand. Normally he would have, but after he’d destroyed all of his suits dealing with Killian, he no longer had the versatility he taken for granted. And really, who the hell would have predicted a situation with a pheromone-spewing alien in his own damn tower.

“Sir, Dr. Banner is calling.”

Tony glanced up to see the call waiting screen. He’d only met with him… some time ago. What did he want now?

“Sure, put him through.”

Bruce’s face replaced the call waiting message on the screen. “Tony…”

Tony sat back in his chair. “Yes, honeybear?”

“I just met with Steve.”

Not like Tony had been watching the cameras outside of Bruce’s lab or anything. He did his best to act surprised.

“And?”

“So far blood tests are looking good. CT scans just came out.”

“I saw. JARVIS says everything is good?”

Bruce nodded. “I’m looking at them right now and they look fine.”

Tony inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Except Bruce looked worried now.

“Something else the matter?”

Bruce hesitated before asking, “Is something going on between you and Steve?”

Tony froze, which was already a dead giveaway. Just the mention of his name made Tony think back to how Steve had sounded when he was begging the alien bug for more, when he was overcome by pleasure.

Steve’s words replayed in his head: “I… want… you…”

Tony shook his head as he pushed the images from his mind. He was _not_ going to get an erection while talking to Bruce, what the hell. Glancing back up at the screen, he gave Bruce a lopsided smile. No point in putting on an innocent act.

“There might be.”

Bruce didn’t look appeased by that answer. “Tony… you know this whole thing isn’t your fault, right? I’m the one that wanted to keep the specimen.”

Tony rubbed his eyes. He was starting to feel the amount of hours of sleep he’d been skipping. “It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Tony didn’t need this interrogation right now. “It’s just… been a long day.”

“A long day? It’s the morning, Tony.” Bruce leaned closer to the screen. “Wait, have you even slept?”

Well, shit. It felt like he’d met Bruce only a few hours ago and not an entire day ago.

“You know what? You’re right. I’m going to go to sleep. Right now.”

Bruce looked unimpressed. “Tony… you’d better not be blowing me off.”

“I’m serious!” Tony yawned just for show. “Going to head to bed right now. I’ll see you later.” He cut the call before Bruce could respond. Even he had to admit he was being a dick, but he actually was tired now that he thought about it. A nap couldn’t hurt. He had a cot in the corner of his workshop for these occasions.

“JARVIS, save and close everything. And divert all of my calls until I wake up.”

“Of course, Sir.”

* * *

 

Tony was in Bruce’s lab again, which in itself wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. What was strange was how the lab’s alarms were going off. His first thought was to ask JARVIS to summon his armor until he heard something or someone from the next room over. He headed in that direction. The rest of the lab was in a surreal haze as he walked through it.

“Help…”

There was no mistaking it, it was Steve’s voice. He sounded like he was in pain. Tony wasted no time dashing around the corner and nearly crashed into a cabinet as he skidded to a halt at the sight before him.

“Tony, please…” Steve’s voice was strained as he pleaded.

Considering his predicament, Tony couldn’t exactly blame him. It was the millipede-like alien creature from the other day. Steve was already naked, pieces of his uniform discarded on the floor around him. That alone would have been bad enough, but…

“S-Steve?’ Tony managed to get out through his haze of confusion and quickly building arousal.

The alien creature was intricately wrapped around Steve like some kind of bizarre art installation. Its long body curved around the back of his neck and wrapped around his arms so as to keep them behind his back. From there it snaked down his back and wrapped around both of his thighs, holding his legs open. Tony lost track of the creature as it wrapped impossibly around Steve. He couldn’t see where it started or where it ended, though that hardly seemed to matter at the moment. Because like this, Steve was perfectly on display for Tony. His legs were spread so wide that his ass cheeks were spread apart. The creature seemed to have even been gracious enough to get Steve prepared. It was obscene, really, how much Steve’s asshole gaped as a clear liquid dripped out of it. Tony was hard in his slacks already.

Steve squirmed against his bindings. He looked lost in a haze of lust as his bleary gaze met Tony’s. “Please, Tony… I’m so close, I can’t take it anymore.”

The creature’s body wrapped around Steve’s torso lifted slowly, revealing Steve’s huge, hard cock—just as Tony remembered it. It was flushed red as copious amounts of precome ran from the tip, down to his balls.

Before he even realized it, Tony was approaching Steve. His hand flew down to his belt, but then he hesitated.

Steve smiled up at him. “I _want_ you, Tony.”

Tony’s fingers deftly undid the button and then the fly on his slacks. He was in such a hurry he almost tripped over his pants as he pushed them down and stepped toward Steve. His boxers were next. He didn’t even bother with his shirt once he finally stood over Steve.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Tony heard himself ask.

Steve gazed up at him, imploring. “Need you to take me. _Fuck_ me.” He writhed against his restraints.

Tony dropped to his knees and crawled over Steve. He thought the alien creature would feel wrong, but it was… nice. Its body was warm to the touch, and it shifted around to accommodate Tony.

“God, Steve, you look so good like this,” he said, his tone breathless as he ran a hand across Steve’s cheek. “Were you waiting for me this whole time?”

Steve nodded fervently. “’Course.”

Tony leaned down to kiss Steve lightly. “Mmm, you’re so good to me.”

Steve moaned against Tony’s mouth. Even through his shirt, Tony could feel the heat from Steve’s dick against his abdomen. He reached down to stroke himself a bit before pulling back to position himself.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he cried out as he pushed into Steve. There was almost no resistance as he easily bottomed out.

Steve threw his head back, eyes closed. His throat was exposed, and Tony’s eyes followed his Adam’s apple as it bobbed. He couldn’t resist leaning forward to mouth at it as he slowly pulled back out of Steve.

“You feel so goddamn good,” he murmured into Steve’s skin as he mouthed his way along his neck.

He tried to find some leverage, so he could really fuck into Steve, and found that the alien creature’s soft body surrounding them was just perfect. Placing his arms on either side of Steve, he started to really go to town. The way Steve’s insides trembled and clenched around his cock was downright heavenly. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

“Tony,” Steve gasped. “ _Harder_.”

Tony pulled back to properly meet his eyes. “Shit, Steve. You’ll be the death of me.” He did his best to comply, the slick left by the alien easing his way.

Chuckling, Steve smiled up at Tony. He was beautiful like this. Naked and so open for Tony. Even with the alien creature surrounding them, all Tony really cared about was Steve. Tony couldn’t resist leaning forward to kiss him. When Steve moaned enthusiastically into the kiss, Tony let it turn filthy as he sped up his thrusts into Steve’s welcoming heat.

It wasn’t long before the alien was wrapping around Tony, bringing him closer to Steve. Tony groaned as his orgasm started to build.

“Tell me you’re close, Steve,” Tony mumbled against his lips.

“I am,” Steve replied. He was panting now, his breath warm against Tony’s lips. “Wanna come on your cock.”

“Fuck, can’t wait to feel you.” Tony pushed forward to take Steve’s mouth again in another kiss.

Steve gasped and arched against Tony as he came hard between them. Tony only lasted a few more second before he reached his own climax. The way Steve’s muscles contracted around his cock felt mind-meltingly good as he rode out his aftershocks shallowly fucking Steve...

...Tony’s hand was on his dick before his eyes were even open, he was so turned on. It only took a few strokes to get himself off to the quickly fading memory of Steve writhing underneath him.

Falling back onto the pillows, Tony gave into the endorphin rush. Unfortunately, his brain was quickly waking up from the haze of sleepiness. It wasn’t even surprising when the rush of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks.

He wasn’t sure how he could ever look Steve in the eye again after this without spontaneously combusting. Because despite how horrifying the whole alien incident had been, Tony couldn’t get over just how _hot_ it was. He groaned as he glanced down at his hand around his softening cock.

Resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be falling back asleep after this, Tony stared up at the ceiling while wondering how this was his life. He was, without a doubt, well and truly fucked.

* * *

 

Tony had seen him like no one ever had before. His memories were hazy, but Steve could recall enough to know that he’d been completely shameless. He could only imagine what he might have said in the absence of his inhibitions.

He grunted as he pulled down on the weight, his body straining against the weights he’d set.

The worst part about all this was that he did like Tony. More than as a teammate. Despite that, it had been easy to keep some professional distance between them. Steve quickly learned how cautious Tony was about letting people get too close in terms of trust. He liked to think he’d made significant progress, but it always always hard to tell with Tony.

He eased the weights down as he gradually allowed the handle on the cable to pull back.

Now, though? Who knew. Tony was avoiding him for a reason that Steve couldn’t quite figure out. Was it guilt?

He pulled back down as he did another rep and took in a heavy breath.

Or maybe… Steve thought back to what he could remember of what happened. Sure, he liked Tony… but could he really assume that Tony felt the same? He would’ve done the same thing Tony did had their situations been reversed and wouldn’t have judged his teammate. But maybe Tony… maybe it was different for him.

He let the handle go back up as the weights moved downward.

Maybe it was disgust keeping him away?

There was a loud clang behind Steve and the next thing he knew, the handle was in his hands as well as the rest of the cable with it. He blinked a few times and turned around to see that he’d pulled the weights straight through the top of the machine with enough force to get them tangled in the top part of the structure.

Swearing under his breath, he hopped up off of the padded bench and did his best to undo any of the damage. Unfortunately, even once he’d removed the weights and set them back on the stack, the top part of the machine’s frame was bent horribly out of shape. Steve sighed. There went another piece of gym equipment.

“Oh wow, _that’s_ a new one.”

Steve turned back around to see Natasha strolling into the gym like she’d just arrived, though he doubted that was the case. She was wearing a gym tank top and yoga pants with an expensive looking pair of running shoes.

He ran a hand through his sweaty hair in embarrassment.

“I’m good for more than destroying punching bags,” Steve said with a forced laugh.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Don’t forget the leg press incident.”

Steve winced. Right, that had happened his first week moving on. Tony had just laughed his head off and built a new, improved one.

He let out another sigh. “Guess I’ll have to ask Tony to build something even sturdier.”

She ran a hand over her chin as she considered his words. “If you can even find him. He’s gone full hermit lately, it seems. I think the only living, breathing human that’s seen him in the last three days is Bruce.”

Steve ducked his head. “That might be my fault, actually.”

“Oh yeah?” She put a hand on her hip expectantly.

“I think Tony’s avoiding me,” Steve admitted, feeling like a kid complaining to his ma.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Well, that sounds different than your usual fights.”

“What do you mean our ‘usual’?”

“You two argue like a married couple.” Natasha shrugged lightly.

Steve was about to reply when it hit him—did the whole team actually see them like that? “A married couple? Really?”

“Mhmm.” Natasha stepped past Steve to head for the other side of the gym. She turned back toward him. “We should spar.”

The sudden segue caught Steve by surprise. “Now?”

“You look like you could use something to help you take your mind off of everything.” She smiled at him and nudged her head in the direction of the now broken cable machine. “And unlike that machine, I’m much harder to break.”

Laughing, Steve followed her. “Fine. You’re right. I could use something to take my mind off everything.”

Natasha removed her shoes and stepped up to the mat. Steve joined her a few moments later.

She was facing him now, looking like she was ready for a fight. “I wouldn’t worry yourself too much, Steve. It’s Stark. You know how he can be. He’s as mercurial as a cat sometimes.”

Steve chuckled, a smile tugging at his lips. “And if he keeps up the hermit thing?”

“We drag him out of his workshop kicking and screaming.”

Steve took up a fighting stance to match hers. “Sounds like a plan.”

Sparring with Natasha really did end up taking his mind off of things. She was always an amazing sparring partner and could keep him on his toes more than anyone else on the team, except Thor.

By the time they were done, they left the gym tired but in good spirits.

Natasha elbowed him in the side. “Whatever is bothering Stark, I’m sure he’ll get over it soon.”

Steve took a drink from his water bottle and glanced down at Natasha next to him with a lopsided smile. “I hope so.”

The rest of the day went much better and Steve managed to keep his mind off of his worries. By the time he was ready for bed, though, the silence of his room and the muted sounds of the city allowed some of his wayward thoughts to wander back.

He kept running things over in his mind again. Was Tony really put off by what he saw? Steve wasn’t one to let embarrassment bother him too much; so this kind of… shame was new to him. He shouldn’t care so much about what Tony thought of him, yet the feeling wouldn’t go away.

* * *

 

The countless little appendages caressing his skin felt so damn good. It took a bit for him to open his eyes; his entire body felt loose and relaxed. Bright light surrounded him and he blinked a few times before settling onto bright LED lights hanging overhead. He’d been here before.

One of the appendages brushed against his cock and Steve let out a loud, wanton moan. When he tried to move, he realized that he was being held in place. Glancing down he realized he was wrapped up in the long body of that strange, bug-like alien again. Distantly, he knew that this should bother him more than it was at the moment. He just couldn’t think why. Everything felt so good, he couldn’t stop the shudders running through him the pleasure that reached all the way to the tips of his toes and his fingers.

The mass of the alien’s body began to shift, moving Steve’s limbs on its own. He allowed himself to be moved, groaning as he felt his legs spread wide. Like this, he was completely exposed. Going by the loose, wet feeling down there, he knew the creature must have prepared him somehow.

A voice in the back of his head was telling him that he should be embarrassed. Ashamed, even. Like this, _anyone_ could see him. See how badly he wanted to be taken.

Just then, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. A shadow fell over him and he glanced up from his position to see Tony glaring down at him.

“Look at you,” he said, his expression full of what looked like disgust.

Steve shut his eyes and glanced away. He couldn’t stand to have Tony look at him like that. Shame rose up in him, which somehow only aroused him more. His already over sensitized cock hardened even further in the alien’s grasp. He let out a moan despite himself.

The touch of a hand on his cheek caused him to open his eyes again. He glanced up to see Tony staring down at him. The disgust was still there, but it was mixed with something else.

“You love it, don’t you?” Tony asked.

Steve wanted to shake his head, but he felt paralyzed by Tony’s gaze.

Tony’s lips curled into a smile. “You can’t hide from me, Cap. Saw you open your legs for it like the whore you are.”

Steve wanted to protest. To tell Tony that that wasn’t true. But the only word he could seem to form was, “Please…”

Chuckling, Tony moved his hand down to grip Steve’s chin. “Please what? This isn’t enough for you already?” Steve watched Tony’s gaze trail down to the alien writhing against his chest and further down, to his red, oversensitive cock. “You really are insatiable, Cap.”

Steve couldn’t help shutting his eyes again as he felt his face heat up. Even now, as the alien was caressing his cock with its soft body and legs, he still craved more. Tony was right, he really couldn’t get enough.

His heart leapt in his chest when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

“Keep ‘em closed,” Tony ordered as Steve felt him move slightly closer.

Anticipation and arousal rolled through Steve as seconds seemed to stretch forever. He opened his mouth obediently when Tony’s fingers pressed against his lower lip. And then he felt the touch of hot, slick skin as Tony pressed the head of his cock against his lips. The head of his cock was already leaking copious amounts of precome as Tony pressed into his mouth. Steve couldn’t help the moan as he accepted the intrusion.

Tony didn’t waste any time pushing his cock past the back of Steve’s mouth. Steve groaned when he felt the head of Tony’s cock enter his throat.

Tony moved both of his hands to grasp the back of Steve’s head. “Yeah, that’s right. _Take_ it.” He thrust once, hard, and Steve gagged. “You were made for this.” He kept going, his thrusts getting faster and more forceful. “You give it up so easy, don’t you? Even a fucking bug can tell how easy you are.”

Steve moaned around Tony’s cock even as tears filled his eyes. Tony’s words felt like hot coals pressing against his skin. Meanwhile, the bug continued to cradle his cock with one end and rub over his sensitive nipples with its other. Held as tightly as he was, all he could do was squirm and take whatever Tony gave him.

“I’m so fucking close, Steve,” Tony said between gasps. “You are, too, aren’t you?”

Steve was. His balls were drawn up tight as the alien’s legs fondled them and his cock was so hard it was painful. He was leaking so much precome that it only added to the slick that the creature had already coated him with.

He answered with an enthusiastic moan around Tony’s cock buried in his throat, which seemed to be what pushed Tony over the edge as he finally came down Steve’s throat with a cry.

And Steve was so close, too. Tony was riding out his orgasm, fucking Steve’s face while the alien kept working Steve closer and closer…

...Steve awoke with a start, shooting up in bed only to get tangled in his sheets and nearly roll off the edge. It took him a second to get his bearings, by which point he noticed three things: he’d had such an intense dream he’d been thrashing around in bed, he was sweating profusely, and he’d just come in his boxers.

He let his head fall back against the mattress and groaned. The details of the dream were still fresh in his mind, and the rest of his body was on board with it. He slowly reached down to palm his dick through his now sticky boxers and sighed. It usually took him more than one orgasm to be completely satisfied, anyway.

It took him a few moments to untangle himself from the sheets so that he could sit up. Once he had his back against the headboard, he let himself relax as he slipped his hand under the elastic of his boxers. He should’ve been ashamed, but he couldn’t help it. The dream had been so vivid and he could still see it so clearly in his mind’s eye: Tony gazing down at him with feigned indifference as he fucked Steve’s face with abandon.

He mentally added humiliation to the list of things he’d learned about in the 21st century that get him off as he thought back to Tony’s degrading comments from the dream. Late at night in the confines of his own room, he could let himself indulge in the fantasy. Tony in the dream had been right, he’d happily bare himself for him and let Tony fuck him. His hand sped up on his cock as he imagined how Tony’s voice would sound as he told Steve what he was going to do to him.

Steve really did want it. He _needed_ it. Needed Tony to make him desperate, make him beg for release.

Steve grit his teeth as he came, spilling over his hand and adding to the mess in his boxers and on the sheets. He shut his eyes and tried to steady his breathing through the post orgasmic high. He couldn’t deny that thoughts of Tony got him off so much faster than anything else. Of all the things he’d learned from that whole incident, this was definitely the most surprising.

He let himself fall back against his pillows and stared at the ceiling. Things couldn’t keep going like this, he knew. Sooner or later, something would have to give.

* * *

 

“Tony?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he looked over the holographic diagram. It looked like he’d need to build a new version of the suit to implement the kind of foolproof seal he was looking for. That meant going back to the drawing board, which would take a week at least…

“Tony!”

Tony turned and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Bruce standing on the other side of a table, as though as he’d appeared out of thin air.

“Whoa, when’d you get here?”

Bruce crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. “JARVIS let me in a minute ago. And announced my arrival.”

“Pretty sure I would’ve noticed—”

“I notified you three times, Sir,” JARVIS chimed in.

“Not helping,” Tony grumbled under his breath before swiveling around on his chair to face Bruce. “Well, you’ve got me. What’s up?”

Bruce glanced around, at which point Tony realized that he’d left his coffee mugs lying around. Wow, he’d really been slipping these past few days.

“Well, I was going to solicit your feedback on that new polymer we’ve been working on for a prototype that the big guy won’t just tear to pieces, but I think that can wait…?”

Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. In his zeal over revamping his armor’s environmental sealing, he’d forgotten about this little project he’d been working on with Bruce.

“Have you even slept since we last talked?”

Tony moved his hand away to find Bruce giving him a look like _he_ was the one that might turn green and very, very angry.

“JARVIS: Mute,” he said before JARVIS could answer Bruce’s question.

Bruce didn’t seem impressed as he leaned against the table. “Tony… are you still punishing yourself over what happened in the lab while I was out?”

Tony shook his head. “Of course not. Just… working on making sure it can’t happen again. Taking precautions.”

Sighing, Bruce said, “Why don’t you just talk to Steve about this? Natasha says he’s moping about all this, too.”

Funny that Bruce should mention Steve. Images rushed back to Tony’s mind unbidden: Steve in the throes of ecstasy, begging Tony to take him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll talk to him when I’m done with this.” He glanced up to find Bruce still looking skeptical.

He shrugged. “Fine, Tony.” He turned toward the door. “I’ll leave you to it. Just… make sure to get some rest and try not to run yourself ragged.”

“Will do, buddy.” Tony did his best to smile in what he hoped was at least a partially convincing manner. “And I’ll get back to you on that polymer ASAP!”

“Alright. Just give me a heads up.” Bruce gave him one last look over his shoulder before he stepped through the workshop doors.

Once the doors had closed, Tony slumped back in his seat. “JARVIS: Unmute.”

“I believe there is a 96.7% chance that Dr. Banner was not convinced by your assurances, Sir,” JARVIS intoned politely.

Tony huffed out a laugh. He really did have the sassiest AI. “Yeah, I had a feeling it was something like that.”

“May I suggest taking a nap before you continue on your project?”

Tony swiveled his seat back toward the holographic screens displaying the project he’d been working on. “No naps today, J. Once I finish this, I’ll turn in.”

Despite JARVIS being his creation, Tony felt as if he could feel the AI’s silent judgement. He wasn’t objecting to sleep for the usual reasons, he could at least admit to himself. The problem was that _all_ of his dreams lately were of Steve. And in all of them he was writhing in ecstasy as he was violated by an alien bug. Tony had seen a lot of weird shit in the past few years of his life, but this still took the cake for being pretty fucked up.

* * *

 

Steve hit the mat with an “oof” and found himself on his back and pinned by Natasha seconds later. She didn’t look pleased about getting the better of him, either.

“Head in the game, Rogers,” she scolded him before raising an eyebrow. She then offered him a hand as her expression softened.

Steve took it gratefully and let her help him up. He apologized as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He’d been feeling off all day and had been hoping that sparring would take his mind off of things again.

Shaking her head, Natasha turned her face toward the gym’s large windows. “I think that’s enough for today.”

“Wait, Nat. We just got started.”

She shot in an unimpressed look. “You sure? Seems like your mind is actually a few floors up from here.”

Steve felt his face warm up at Natasha’s obvious implication. “Come on, Nat…”

She shrugged. “Fine. I’ll go a few more rounds with you.” She resumed a fighting stance. “But I’m warning you, Cap, I will _not_ go easy on you.”

Steve mirrored her. “No need to worry about me.”

Her lips ticked up into a smirk. “Oh yeah? Guess we’ll see.”

To his credit, he did start doing better. Natasha was right; he needed to focus on the match instead of letting his mind wander to other things. Even if he hadn’t talked to Tony in almost three days by now.

As always, Natasha used her agility and her smaller size to her advantage while Steve relied on his strength and reflexes. Sparring with Natasha was always a good workout because of the way she knew how to use his strength and bigger size against him. They were even, now; he’d pinned Natasha twice and she’d gotten him one more time. At the moment, they were circling each other, each waiting for the other to move.

Natasha did a feint to Steve’s right, which he caught, but then she twisted under him when he went left. Next thing he knew, Natasha was under him and Steve instantly knew he was in trouble. Within the next few seconds, he ended up flat on his back. Natasha took the opportunity to get on top of him, straddling his thighs. She was smirking at him, again.

“Told you to stop letting Stark distract you.”

“W-wait a sec,” Steve started to say. This wasn’t usually how things went at the end of a sparring session.

She put her hands on Steve’s wrists and brought them together over his chest. “Steve, I think you really need to talk to him.”

Steve glanced away despite himself. “What, go drag him out of the lab like you suggested the other day?”

“Nah,” Natasha said.

Well, Steve hadn’t expected that response. Before he could react, he felt something metal click over his wrists. As light on her feet as always, Natasha was up and did a quick flip backward, coming down to snap something down against his spread ankles. The magnetism kicked in and they pulled his legs together, locking them.

“Considering how boneheaded you both can be, we decided we should take a different approach,” Natasha said as she stood up. She reached up to her ear. “I’ve got him secured. How’re things on your end?” She nodded once before saying, “Good.”

Steve struggled in his bonds and glanced up in Natasha in disbelief. “What the hell?”

Natasha was heading off of the mat. “Like I said, we’ve decided this situation needed an intervention.” She turned to him, her red hair swaying over her shoulders. “No hard feelings, Steve. Tony will be here any second to let you out.”

“What!?” Steve watched in disbelief as Natasha headed toward the women’s locker room. She was just going to leave him like this? Was this some kind of elaborate prank? “Nat! Wait, you can’t just leave me here like this!”

“I can and I will!” she called back to him before disappearing into the locker rooms.

Steve lay there on the mat, stunned and in disbelief for a few moments, before he regained his wits. Natasha had been talking to someone, which meant that she wasn’t doing this alone. He had no reason to distrust her and could only assume this really was a prank. Who could she have planned this with? Clint and Thor were out of town, which only left…

“Brucie-bear, since when did you care so much about the weight machines in the gym? And what do you mean it’s been decima—”

Steve knew that voice, though he hadn’t heard it in over 72 hours. He couldn’t resist a sigh as a familiar figure entered his peripheral vision.

“Uh… Cap?” Tony sounded hesitant, though he still approached the mat. He was wearing a thin band t-shirt and slacks with a pair of sneakers.

“Hi,” Steve said, his tone flat. He could feel his face flushing.

Tony kneeled down beside him. “Look, Cap, I’m not one to kink shame. But I didn’t design this gym for testing out your bondage fetish.”

Steve just glared at him. “I think Natasha and Bruce set us up.”

Tony’s eyes widened for a second as his mind quickly worked through what Steve said. “Oh.” He glanced down at Steve’s bound wrists and ankles. “Uh…”

“Can you just… get me out of these? Natasha said you have the key.”

“Oh, yeah, this is a design I’ve been working on. No idea how Natasha got them out of the workshop, unless…” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Wow, yeah. They both really got us good.”

“Tony,” Steve said through gritted teeth. His usually plentiful patience was starting to wear thin.

“JARVIS, override 44308. Command: Unlock.”

“Unlocking,” JARVIS answered in his usual calm tones.

The magnetic force ceased and the shackles clicked open, freeing Steve completely. He rolled over and was on his feet in a moment.

He rubbed his wrists as he hesitantly met Tony’s eyes. “Thanks,” he said, sounding subdued even to his own ears.

Tony stood up and made a show of dusting off his pants. He glanced away as he replied, “No problem. Should’ve guessed Romanoff was the one with a thing for bondage.” He huffed out a weak laugh.

“Tony.” Steve knew his tone made his intentions clear.

He heard Tony sigh heavily before Tony reluctantly turning to face Steve again. Tony raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Cap?”

“We can’t keep doing this.”

Tony’s expression was carefully neutral. “Doing what?”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “ _Tony_.”

Tony reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, which was a rare sign of defeat. “You really want to talk about this? _Now_?”

Steve shrugged. “Can’t think of a better time. Pretty sure if we don’t talk things over right now, Natasha and Bruce are going to wring our necks.”

Tony’s eyes darted toward the locker rooms like he expected Natasha to jump out any second now. “Wouldn’t want to get on Big Green’s bad side,” he mumbled. His shoulders slumped forward for a moment before he recollected himself and turned toward Steve.

It was almost like the mask that Steve had seen him put up so effortlessly in public. A few months ago, Steve would’ve been too frustrated with Tony’s behavior to bother looking beyond it. But now, after he’d worked with the man and gotten to know him better, he could tell when Tony was trying to distract from something making him uncomfortable. Steve wasn’t willing to back down on this, that was for sure.

“Look, about what happened the other day in the lab—”

Tony held up a hand. “It’s fine, Steve. Water under the bridge—”

“I’m sorry,” Steve finished.

“—and all that…” Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?” He tilted his head to the side a bit, like Steve was a mathematics problem he hadn’t figured out yet.

Steve took a deep breath and then let it out. “I can only imagine what you saw back there.” Oh god, his ears were starting to burn just at the thought. He couldn’t resist reaching back to rub the back of his head sheepishly. He tried telling himself he’d faced far worse than an embarrassing conversation with Tony Stark. “While the situation was out of my control, I was still very… indecent.”

He wasn’t sure how Tony was going to react. Accept his apology? Ignore his apology and barrel on? What he didn’t expect was for Tony to throw his hands in the air and start pacing in a circle.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Tony mumbled to himself. Then he said louder to Steve, “You’re the one that got whammied by an alien bug’s love juice and now you’re _apologizing for it_?”

Steve just stared at him for a moment, not sure how to respond.

Tony continued. “Look, Cap, save the apology. It’s my fault for not having a suit prepared for that kind of situation.”

That’s what Tony was caught up about? So maybe it wasn’t that he’d been disgusted by what he’d seen. Maybe it was guilt that had kept him occupied the past few days.

“And our fault for storing an unknown alien creature without more precautions.” Tony stopped his pacing to pinch the bridge of his nose again. “Looking back, I’m not even sure why the hell we bothered—”

“It’s fine, Tony. I’m not blaming you for any of that.”

“It’s not about blame. It’s about proper lab safety procedure,” Tony kept on going on as he started pacing again, almost talking more to himself than to Steve. “I’ve been working on properly sealing the Mark 44 for the past three days…”

Suddenly everything fell into place to form a finished puzzle in Steve’s mind. He took two bold steps forward and grabbed Tony’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Tony glared up at him, but Steve didn’t let that stop him.

“Tony, listen to me,” he said, intentionally using a bit of his mission command voice. Sure enough, Tony didn’t immediately respond with a quick retort. “Making sure something like this doesn’t happen again should be a team effort. It shouldn’t involve you locking yourself up in the workshop to work through your guilt.”

“Hey, I wasn’t working through my guilt!” Tony protested.

Shaking his head, Steve continued on. “What matters is that you saved me back then. And I’m sure Bruce told you that the alien’s pheromones would’ve been too much for anyone else.” He couldn’t help a small smile. “I’d rather go through a bit of embarrassment than let you get hurt.” He froze for a second as he realized he’d said ‘you’ instead of ‘a teammate.’ Well, people always did tell him he was honest to a fault.

“A _little_ embarrassment?” Tony pushed Steve’s hand off his shoulder and stepped back. “Steve, that thing pretty much violated you!”

Steve stepped back, too. He cursed his fair complexion as he felt his face rapidly grow warm. “So you saw everything, huh?” He hadn’t been sure how much Tony had seen, but JARVIS had said that Tony was carefully monitoring him the whole time. Other parts of him were taking notice, too, much to Steve’s horror. A distant part of his mind was now occupied with wondering what Tony had been thinking as he watched Steve back then.

Tony turned away and crossed his arms. “Yeah…” He glanced toward the gym’s large windows on the far wall. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get hurt. Nothing to be embarrassed about, Cap.”

To Steve’s surprise, Tony’s cheeks seemed a bit flushed, too. Since when did Tony Stark blush?

“Well, if it makes you feel better…” Steve was back to rubbing the back of his neck—that was also flushed—as he considered his next words. “It didn’t… It didn’t actually hurt?”

Tony turned toward him, eyes wide. “What?”

Steve went for the honest approach. “I mean, I was pretty heavily drugged at the time.” He shrugged. He was suddenly conscious of how he was wearing gym shorts that didn’t leave much to the imagination. It usually wasn’t a problem when he was sparring with Natasha, who was always polite about not pointing things like this out. But with Tony… Well, he hoped Tony was too worked up to notice. “It’s just, I think Bruce was right that the alien wasn’t actually hostile. So it’s not like it hurt me.”

Tony’s expression only turned more troubled. “Steve, even if it wasn’t hostile…” And then, much to Steve’s horror, Tony’s gaze drifted lower.

He resisted the urge to cover himself. That would only make it more obvious. If he’d been flushed before, he knew he was beet red by now. Maybe talking here had been a bad idea.

Tony’s gaze slowly drifted up to Steve’s face. He looked pensive. The fact that he was quiet was definitely a bad sign.

“You know what? Maybe we should table this conversation for later,” spilled out of Steve’s mouth before he could stop himself.

Tony just raised an eyebrow. He’d shifted from apprehensive to inquisitive, which was also a bad sign. “I’ve been going about all of this wrong, haven’t I?” He took one step closer to Steve. “It really didn’t harm you?”

Steve shook his head fervently. “N-no, it didn’t.”

Tony’s hand on Steve shoulder felt far heavier than it should have. “I’m glad,” he said in a way that Steve had no doubt was sincere. Tony looked relieved, but also… intrigued. “You really _were_ enjoying yourself that whole time?”

His tongue felt heavy. So Steve nodded instead.

“Do you remember what you said before you passed out?”

Steve nodded again. He _definitely_ remembered that.

“Did you mean it?”

“I did,” Steve managed to say.

Tony glanced up at him. Steve found himself wondering if Tony’s eyes had always been this striking. Were his eyelashes always so prominent?

“And you still feel that way?”

“I do.”

The next thing Steve knew, Tony was kissing him and slipping a hand around the back of his neck. He groaned into Tony’s mouth and pulled him closer without even thinking about it. Everything was happening so fast and Steve felt like his world had been flipped on its head. Among all of that, though, one thought was clear in his mind: Tony Stark was a _damn_ good kisser.

Steve was in a daze when Tony finally pulled back. It was like the rest of the world dropped away and all he could see was the way Tony’s eyes were focused on him so intensely. Steve had seen the way Tony could work on multiple projects at once; so having all of that intense energy fixated on him was a heady feeling.

“I’m guessing I read that right?”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. You did.”

“Good,” Tony said as he leaned up to kiss Steve again.

Steve moaned as Tony pushed his tongue into his mouth. Before he could think better of it, he ran one hand around Tony’s thigh to pull him up against him. That got him a nice high pitched whine out of Tony’s throat, which only made him want more.

“Tony,” he said as he pulled back reluctantly. He almost lost his train of thought when his eyes caught how swollen Tony’s lips had become. “Shouldn’t we… take this somewhere else?”

Much to Steve’s annoyance, Tony just rolled his eyes. “We’re on a mat in a gym, what better place is there? I can have the place locked down in seconds if I need to, anyway.”

This was where Steve liked to spar with Natasha, but seeing as how she was also okay with tying him up to teach him a lesson… “Fine.” He pulled back from Tony to settle down on the mat and gave him a look. “I’m not even sure I care anymore, after the day I’ve had.”

Laughing, Tony dropped down next to him. “That’s the spirit!” He patted Steve on the shoulder. “You’ve already broken some gym equipment. Why not ruin the mats, too?”

“Oh shut up.” Steve rolled Tony over so that he was on top of him. “Look, can we agree that we’ve both been idiots over the past few days?”

Tony sighed dramatically. “If it means it gets me some faster, then yes.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Tony…”

His expression softened. “I’m still going to take the extra precautions to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“That’s fine as long as I bring the rest of the team in on this. That way we all can be prepared next time.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“Good,” Steve said as he settled his hands on either side of Tony’s head. “Now, where did we leave off?”

Tony’s eyes were hooded as he grinned up at him. “Pretty sure you were close to grabbing my ass.”

“Mmm, yeah. That sounds about right.” Steve moved to roll them over again and slid his hands down along Tony’s torso to do just that. The startled moan that move elicited from Tony was music to Steve’s ears.

* * *

 

Tony stretched against the high thread count sheets of his bed while stifling a yawn. He felt good even as his muscles protested his movement. It was the feeling of having had a good round of sex, and as he’d just learned, sex with Steve was very, _very_ good. It turned out that he didn’t need alien bug pheromones to be able to have multiple orgasms.

“Tony…” Steve groaned from a few feet away.

Tony scooted forward until he was spooning Steve from behind. “You are so needy.”

He heard Steve chuckle into the sheets. “Just wanted to feel you.”

Sliding an arm around him, Tony rested his head right behind his ear. “You haven’t felt me enough, tonight?” He reveled in the way Steve shivered against him.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get enough,” Steve said solemnly. Like it was a confession.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. If there was one thing he hadn’t gotten used to, it was the sheer force of Steve’s sincerity. “You’re too sweet, Cap. Really.”

Steve hummed in assent, and Tony assumed that he was going to sleep. A minute later, though, he spoke up.

“I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Hm?”

“About how Nat and Bruce were conspiring against us.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Don’t you think we owe them?”

Well, sure, he supposed they were the reason the were both together now. “I’ll get them some chocolates.”

Steve shook his head. “I mean that we should give them as good as we got.”

Tony pulled back and pushed himself up to look at Steve, who was smiling as he turned his head toward him. “Damn, Steve. You really _are_ devious under that wholesome exterior, aren’t you?”

Steve held up a finger to his lips. “How about we keep that our little secret?”

Tony grinned as he leaned on Steve’s side to kiss him. “Sounds good to me.”

 

_**Fin.** _

* * *

Here's the wonderful art that inspired this fic:

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [HamletMachine](https://twitter.com/hamlet_machine?lang=en).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and very much appreciated.


End file.
